Total Drama: Blackwing Academy
by GingerFrancophile
Summary: Ten years after Pahkitew Island, Chris McLean, Blaineley O'Halloran and Chef Hatchet are back again! They're now bringing you the newest season of Total Drama set inside the mysterious Blackwing Academy, whose secrets are yet to be unveiled. One thing that we do know though, is that there will be Drama! Love! Friendship! And most of all 500,000 dollars! [22/22 Students Remaining]
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

Chris McLean, well renowned TV show host, probably most famously known for his incredibly popular Teen Reality Competition 'Total Drama' was currently enjoying the masses of money that he had collected from hosting said show. He was sat in a Five-Star hotel, somewhere undisclosed but definitely tropical if the palm tree swaying outside of his window had anything to saw about it. It had been ten years since Pahkitew Island had aired, and you could see the age on the man's skin, no amount of Botox could combat the wrinkles now forming around his eyes, or the grey hairs that were sneaking into his hairline.

The man was currently awaiting a phone call from some very important people about a job, a job that would line his pockets even more and get him right back into the spotlight after his series went down the drain. Chris himself would admit that the last few seasons were lacking the lustre of the original cast. He jumped out of his sea when he heard the mobile phone, laid on the table next to him began to ring. He scooped it up and answered eagerly.

"Chris McLean speaking." The host quickly spoke.

"We're in if you are." Came the voice on the other line.

"Yes! Yes!" Chris shouted eagerly before remembering who he was talking to on the other line, "I mean, yes of course Mr Director Sir." Chris' tone turned to a more professional one in an instant. "What are the details? Where do you need me?"

"You're going to be hosting out of Blackwing Academy." Came the voice of the director once again.

"The where now?" Chris asked, raising his eyebrow at the screen.

"It's an old boarding school, it had to be shut down due to lack of funding. It's nestled in the Acadian Forest."

"Isn't it a little bit cold there?" Chris asked nervously, he was kind of hoping the season would be on the beach or somewhere fun.

"Precisely." The director nodded, "The colder it is, the less inclined _you_ are to leave the premises."

"Right yes Director." Chris nodded, he kind of deserved that one. It didn't really matter to him where the season was set, he just wanted to be able to return to his job and get right back into the limelight.

"Oh, and one more thing Mr McLean." The director said, Chris' ears perked up at his name. "You're going to be getting a co-host. Someone who I am told you're very familiar with. And make sure Chef is back on too and let him know that we'll make sure he gets _actually_ paid this time."

"Yes of course Mr Director." Chris nodded as the person on the other end hung up the phone. Chris finally let out the boyish scream that he had been holding in for so long. His voice was so loud that someone who was sharing his room stepped out of the bathroom.

"Everything alright Chris?" Came the voice who had just stepped out into the room, seeing the weird grin on Chris' face.

"Chef! We're going back on air!" Chris screamed, jumping up and down in excitement, the person who had just left the bathroom, now revealed to be Chef Hatchet also squealed in excitement, the large man held his arms up and let out a large cry of joy. Unfortunately, the arms that he lifted up were holding up the towel that was wrapped around his waist. Without the support the white towel dropped to the floor…

"Dude!" Chris quickly shielded his eyes, "Put some clothes on!" The newly reinstated host waved his arm at his assistant and sidekick who blushed in embarrassment and scampered back into the bathroom to cover his modesty.

As he did Chris received a text message on his mobile, it was shown to be from the director. It read the details of their flights out to Arcadia and the season in general. Chris couldn't wipe the grin on his face as he set to packing his clothing in the various suitcases.

* * *

**(Blackwing Academy)**

In the middle of the Arcadian Forest, lies one single school. It's one _big_ school, but it's the only one, it seems to be the only mark of civilisation for miles and miles around it in fact. The school is surrounded by lush green foliage on all sides, surrounding the grounds in a perfect circle. The building itself was made of stone bricks, the grey offsetting strangely with the intense green surrounding it. It looked Victorian in design, somewhere in the mid-1800s. There were spires with various statuettes perched atop them, the windows were set in neat rows along the front. A large oak door guarding the school from intruders.

One single car engine could be heard trundling down the single dirt path that to the school. It was the engine of a small jeep, clearly designed for the off-road travel. It was being driven by Chef, currently wearing jeans and a sweater. Chris sat in the seat next to him, wearing similar attire. It was currently October, and the weather was crisp at best. The jeep stopped just outside of the school and the two men stepped out and walked over to the entrance.

"Fancy looking place." Chris muttered to which Chef nodded in agreement. Just before Chris could open the door to enter, it opened for him. Behind the doors stood one figure, she was wearing a black suit jacket with a white shirt underneath and a black pencil skirt. Her blond hair was tied up into a bun and she was wearing a pair of square-framed glasses.

"Greetings McLean. Welcome to Blackwing Academy." The voice was familiar, hauntingly familiar, and it wasn't long before it clicked in Chris' mind.

"Mildred!" He cried at the woman; her eyebrow twitched at the mention of that name.

"It's Blaineley!" She defended, smacking Chris with the small ruler that she had been holding in her hand. "And you better show me some respect before I get the director to fire you and give me your pay packet!" Her threat was serious, and Chris soon shut up.

"I take it that you're the co-host that I've been told about then." Chris muttered to which the ex-Total Drama contestant and Celebrity Manhunt host nodded.

"The one and only." She smiled, "Please do come in." Blaineley instructed and the two men followed her in. "The contestants are on their way and should arrive within the next couple of hours and I would advise you to get yourselves looking more presentable in that time."

The two men nodded, and a production assistant motioned for them to follow her as she led them to their quarters within the academy. Blaineley smiled at the cameraman who was currently filming her just in case they needed some footage for the promo.

"I hope that I've gotten your little hearts excited for our new series of Total Drama: Total Drama: Blackwing Academy! Join me and my co-host Chris McLean soon, to find out what kind of mysteries await us here in this academy. Even I don't know! But I can assure that no matter what, there's going to be Drama! Love! Friendship! And most of all – a winner, of $500,000!"

"Find out right here! On Total Drama! Blackwing Academy!"

* * *

**Okay, I know what you're thinking "Dude, why are you starting a new story when you're old one is literally like five chapters in?" Simply put, I really want to and I do what I want (Thug Lyfe) In all seriousness, this story won't be taking over TDR as my main update but I still want to give this story regular monthly at the least updates, it'll probably be between every 2-4 weeks if it all goes to plan! **

**Now like I've said in the description if you read it; I am taking applications for this story and turning it into an SYOC :O I'm looking for hopefully 24 characters who can partake in my new season. The application for this can be found on my profile but I'm just letting you know that I will _only_ be accepting applicants through my PM system, applications sent via review will be disregarded immediately. Another side note, you _need_ to use the form that I've got on my profile, it does have questions that pertain specifically to my story, so if you're not using my form then I can't accept your character :/**

**I'm also looking to include as many people as I can within the project, I'd like for everyone to have just one OC in but if you submit me more than one spectacular OC I just might not be able to help myself ;)**

**I hope you all have a lovely day and peace out!**


	2. Chapter 1: School's in Session Part 1

AAAAH! I'm like a week late but I'm here! I've had one hell of a couple of weeks so I've just taken myself off of the internet for a little, hence why I haven't been on my computer and written this! But it's here now so I hope that you all enjoy the first part of this new endeavor and that you like these characters how I've written them! Do enjoy!

* * *

As Blaineley waited in the foyer of this academy she was taking a moment to enjoy the artwork that was spread around the walls. It was old, really old in face, there was a heavy amount of dust that was collected along the rim of the frame. She ran a finger along the frame and grimaced in disgust at the thick layer of dirt that came off.

"Why has no one bothered to clean these…" She muttered to herself.

She was brought out of her inspection when Chef and Chris approached her from the dressing rooms, they were both dressed in rather dapper looking suits, matching the black ensemble that Blaineley was wearing. She smiled at them both as they approached her, a production assistant was running a lint roller over the two of them as they walked.

"You two look nice." Blaineley noted at the two, Chef nodded silently but Chris was never one to just accept a compliment.

"Don't I just?" He echoed rather arrogantly, "They've got me in Armani, I didn't even have Armani during our last run." He did a little twirl to show the tailored suit off to his female co-host. The woman was not easily impressed by brands however and scoffed at the man.

"Get over yourself." She instructed him, "We have an intro to film before our contestants arrive." And with that, both Chris' and her own professionalism kicked in, the two of them were standing side by side in front of a large static camera, ready to deliver an opening speech for the viewers at home. The camera light flicked on red and the director waved for them to start. The two were immediately smiling and launched into it.

"Welcome wonderful viewers at home!" Chris began, waving brightly at the cameras, "Been a while since you've seen me hasn't it? But you need not wait any longer! I'm back and I'm here to stay with this all new, shiny season of total drama! With our largest cast yet!"

"That's right!" Blaineley echoed, "And your largest hosting squad too, Chris and I are going to be doing this season as a team." The woman grinned, "We're going to be welcoming twenty-four teens from all over the world to join on this wonderful season, here, inside the prestigious Blackwing Academy, we can't have these kids' grades falling after all!"

"We definitely can't!" Chris continued, "For three months they are going to thrust into a multitude of challenges where they must fight for their lives!"

"Metaphorically of course, because the team that loses our challenge are going to be forced to vote one of their own out of this game!"

"And we'll keep going until only one person remains, this person, will be our winning – winning the grand prize of $500,000!"

"But that's enough of that, I hear our wonderful batch of contestants arriving." Blaineley finished with a large smile. The camera turned to the large oaken doors which seemed to magically open once again. Behind them stood twenty-four teenagers, many of them stood amazed by these doors that opened by themselves, others looked rather impressed to see two celebrities standing before them. And some, just looked angry and like they didn't want to be there. But we can't all be perfect.

"Well isn't this gorgeous, I love what you've done with the place." A voice could be heard from within the crowd, it belonged to boy, pretty small standing at 5'6" His hair was messy and a deep brown. His hazel eyes were alert, a sharp contrast to the deep bags that were present under his eyes.

"Thank you." Blaineley accepted the compliment graciously, with a small nod of her head. "Now let's get this show on the road!" She gestured for the teens to follow her into the building, and follow they did, with Chris in tow too, he was just as unsure as the rest of them. Blaineley led the group through the creaking halls of the building, more paintings, typically of older people in Victorian style get-ups adorned the walls as they went. The halls were lit with braziers holding candles, only adding to the historic vibe that the building possessed. Blaineley led the group through a set of large doors, not unlike the entry doors, but this set led the group into a large, high-ceilinged room. Wooden beams supported the roof from the ground and wooden planks covered the building foundation on the floor. Their footsteps echoed in the high chambers as Blaineley gestured for them to take seats on benches that were set up in front of a podium, large enough to fit two people. Those two spots were soon taken by Chris and Blaineley.

"So!" Chris began, "Welcome everyone to Total Drama!" There were a few cheers from the teens, others groaned, and some stared blankly at the man's face. "I know you all know why you're here, but for the sake of all our viewers at home let me explain." He smiled at the teens before beginning once again, "Look to the people around you… They have officially become your competition; all twenty-one other people here are fighting for the exact same thing as you. You must outlast all of them to claim the prize of five hundred thousand dollars!" Some of the group cheered again at the mention of money, clearly enticed by the prospect.

"To do that, you need to survive detention." Chris smirked, "If your team loses the challenge you will be sent to the Detention Room, where you will vote off one of your teammates, the person who receives the most votes will be eliminated from the game. Pretty easy stuff, right?" There were nods of agreement and Blaineley clapped her hands.

"Perfect, then let's get to introducing ourselves," She started, we're going to do an old favourite! We'll go around the group, you'll stand up, say your name, and…" She paused for great effect, "_One interesting fact about yourself." _There were groans, and immediately cogs began whirring inside people's brains, making sure that they would not be caught out by the question. "We'll start with you here on the end." Blaineley pointed to the boy who had spoken to her earlier.

He stood up and waved at the rest of the group.

"Hi Everyone! My name is Rodrick, and my interesting fact is that I'm clearly the prettiest person here." He grinned and checked his fingernails. He was clearly hoping for a comedic effect with his joke, but it wasn't very well received, people apparently don't like their appearance being insulted. Through this all, the grin stayed put, whatever awkwardness he might have felt, completely ignored.

"Well that's great." Chris smiled, "I mean, factually incorrect, but great, we're just gonna go down the line. So, you! You're next!" He pointed to a girl next to Rodrick, she was taller than him, standing at five feet and eight inches. She was Asian, with thick black hair tied up into a ponytail that fell to her shoulders. Her eyes were so dark, they were basically black, and they had a bright light behind them. She waved to the teens and smiled a wide grin.

"My name is Alieli! Um…" She paused to think for a minute for a fun fact, "I guess the fact that I write poems is kind of fun? Kind of?" She laughed and sat down, the response was not as icy as Rodrick but then again, she hadn't insulted them all.

The next person to stand up was a boy, he was much taller than the other two, standing at six feet tall. He was rather skinny and had long wavy black hair. Behind small rectangle glasses his eyes were a glaring difference from many of his peers, his left eyes being a nice forest green with the right being a deep-sea blue. His face was hard to ascertain, he was a mix between quiet disdain and contentment.

"My name is Gael, I like cats." His voice was clear and precise, he clearly wasn't one to mince his words. Very direct and straight to the point. He sat back down immediately and gestured for the person to his left to stand up and introduce herself.

The girl to stand up was rather petite, standing a couple of inches over five foot. She had tanned skin and a wide smile on her face. She had long golden pink hair that was tied into a French braid leading off the side of her head, her fringe was the only thing not included in the braid, instead it was swept sideways across her forehead. Her eyes were bright cyan blue and sparkled with excitement. She waved to both the hosts and the rest of the cast, showing off her dark, plum purple nails to the camera. She was practically bouncing with the sheer excitement.

"Hi everyone! I'm Tawnie, I also run a YouTube channel that's pretty popular so if you recognise me that's where from." She winked to the camera as she said that last bit, clearly hoping to drum up fan support with her previous fame.

The excitable girl sat herself down and the boy next to her was up immediately, he stood up with a straight back, his face a picture of determination, shown by his steely eyes and the slight clench in his jaw. His hair was a light brown, shaved at the sides but with the top being pulled into a top knot. His grey eyes surveyed the group with intent before he announced himself.

"Jaxon Montgomery, I should probably warn you all that I am a world-class Taekwondo champion, I would suggest that you don't attempt to get physical with me or anyone else in this game unless permitted by a challenge, or you're going to be faced with a lot of trouble." He sat himself down as precisely as he got up, never taking his eyes off the hosts in front of him although the warning seemed to be issued the cast around him. His warning did seem to have its effect, multiple people's eyes were widened at the thought of what he could do. The tension was rather high when the next girl stood up, she looked rather nervous, whether this was the result of being on TV or being next to the person who had openly admitted to being open to assaulting other cast members is unknown.

This girl was also average height, standing at 5 foot 7, her hair was long and golden blond, framing her pale face and falling just under her shoulders. Her light blue eyes were kind, and there was a small smile on her face as she stood up. She quickly wiped her hands on her shirt and looked over at the others. When she spoke, her voice gave off a clear English accent.

"It is a pleasure to make all of your acquaintances, my name is Penny Pirrup and I hope that we can all be really good friends and have a rad time." She let out a large sigh and let out a small nervous chuckle until Blaineley coughed and gestured for her to give a little more, Penny's eyes widened in shock and her face turned a nice shade of crimson. "Sorry." She apologised, bowing her head in embarrassment, "My fun fact is that um… I can speak four languages." She sat down fast, hiding her head in her hands as the people around her gave sympathetic looks. The next person to stand up did so rather quickly to draw the attention away from the girl.

The boy was extremely tall, standing just short of six and a half feet and appeared to be of Mediterranean descent if his olive skin tone was anything to go by. His curly black hair falling below his jaw and his chocolate brown eyes burned with a fire that spoke volumes of his determination and will. He raised a muscled arm and cheered in excitement,

"I'm Hyperios and my dad is the God Zeus!" He whooped excitedly, pumping his fist in the air once again and laughing. His odd fact, however, wasn't even the oddest thing about him, but rather the long red cape that floated behind him. It's air to say that the boy got his share of odd looks from those around him. If he noticed them at all he didn't let it show on his face and he quickly sat down again to allow the next person to introduce themselves. The girl who stood up was again of average height, around the five-foot six mark, her navy-blue hair fell nicely just below his shoulders in a nice layered style. She looked to be Japanese, her brown eyes were kind, and bright with joy. When she spoke, her voice gave no indication of where she was from."

"Hello everyone, I am Himari and I'm really looking forward to being able to meet you all and I hope that we're all going to have a really fun game. My fun fact is that I was actually born in Osaka, Japan." She smiled brightly once again before sitting down.

The next boy to stand up was around five foot eight, his black hair fell in front of his face, close to covering his eyes which were a deep brown in colour. He seemed rather apathetic to being here, his eyes glanced around his fellow teens with mild curiosity though.

"My name is James Alvera, like Tawnie I am also slightly famous, you might know me from my Twitch Streams?" An audible gasp came from one of the other contestants before they apologised profusely and hid their head behind their hands. "That's all." And with that James sat down too, he clearly also wasn't one to mince his words.

The next girl to stand up brought the word apathy a whole new meaning, she regarded the competition with a single glance and yawned slightly. Her skin was a deep caramel and her black hair was held in a small ponytail on the back of her head. Her cheeks were full and light freckles dotted her face. She waved her right hand at the camera and nodded.

"My name is Mariana," She said simply, "I used to be a softball player, and then I wasn't. I don't play anymore." She sat back down sharply and looked rather bored once again. The others were shocked by her bluntness but carried on anyway,

The boy who followed her was the same height as her, standing at five foot four. He stood up with a nice and calm relaxed look on his face. The boy was African-American and had a small afro. He smiled and put his hands into the pockets of his jumper.

"Hi y'all, my name is Darnell, um, my interesting fact is that um, I was my schools v-valedictorian." The boy seemed rather unsure of whether or not his brag was a good idea, but he had committed to it and then he sat down rather quickly.

The girl who followed him was the shortest one yet, standing at only five feet tall exactly. Her light olive skin tone matched well with her brown eyes. Her light brown hair was straight and fell down past her shoulders. She also wore a black baseball cap on the top of her head. The girl cracked her knuckles and smirked at those around her.

"I'm Sophie, and my fun fact? Yeah I'm gonna crush you all into the dirt." She chuckled to herself before sitting down again, enjoying the slight look of fear she got from the more sensitive teens.

The next boy was Hispanic, his black hair fell to his shoulders, while his fringe covered his right eye, there was also a small patch of black stubble on his chin. His brown eyes surveyed the people around him and he nodded. He was around five foot nine and decently muscled.

"My name is Therion," He announced, "I like to play games." And then he was done.

"You know, I don't like to judge, but some of you are really secretive." Chris moaned, "How did you guys even make it past casting?"

"Some people like to reserve themselves, for the time when it is most opportune." Gael replied, his tone cool and calm. Chris didn't seem prepared for a rebuttal and quickly stopped talking, spluttering slightly in indignation. It then turned to the next person to introduce themselves.

She was a girl around five foot nine as well, her dark violent hair fell to her midback, some of it held up with a band. She had a small smirk on her face as she let everyone get a look at her pale face. She enjoyed the small gasps of shock at her eyes, which were a shocking yellow colour. She chuckled slightly before introducing herself.

"My name is Toxa, and I play in a band." She informed before turning to face the hosts, "Interesting enough for you?" She asked, which elicited a nod from Blaineley,

"Yeah, maybe this whole interesting fact thing was a terrible idea, but we're already over halfway through so tough luck." The others groaned as the next boy stood up to introduce himself.

He was fairly pale, just under six feet tall with brownish blond hair that was rather messy and unkempt. His eyes were a bright aquamarine and gave his a rather soft appearance when added to his rosy cheeks and small nose. He was already blushing by the time that he stood up and looked rather embarrassed to be there.

"My name, is Patrick, and I um, want to be a published author one day, I hope this show can give me the visibility for it." And with that he sat down, some people were nodding at his dream, also people with literary goals, others were indifferent, the wishes of other people were of no concern to them.

No sooner had he sat down had the next girl stood up, she was five foot eight with pale skin, her cheeks had a light pink glow and her ash blond hair fell down her back. Her eyes were a deep-sea green, and she batted her eyelids neatly at the camera before introducing herself, more to the audience than to her peers.

"My name is Elora, my fun fact is that I simply can't wait to get to know every single one of you." She smiled sweetly and giggled before sitting down lightly, the kind smile never leaving her lips.

The next boy to stand up was around five foot seven, his light tanned skin was matched by his light honey blond hair which flowed nicely down his neck. His bright blue eyes were alive as he flashed a cheesy grin, his teeth almost glinting in the light.

"Hello everyone, my name is Callen, and I also simply cannot wait to get to know every single one of you!" His mirroring of Elora caused a slight break in her façade where she seemed to sneer at him, but it was only fleeting and soon her large smile was back as she clapped for him. The boy laughed and sat back down; he was clearly happy to be here.

The next girl to stand up was slightly shorter, standing at five foot four and she was clearly Japanese by her facial features. Her black hair was tied up into two tails on the sides of her head, secured with purple ribbons. Her eyes were alert as a small, serene smile found its way onto her face.

"My name is Harmonia Miko." She announced and breathed a small sigh of relief when no one recognised the name, "My fun fact is that I come from Japan." She said with a small nod of her head.

"Thanks captain obvious." Came the groan of Chris, "I thought these facts were supposed to be fun."

"Maybe you should have thought of that before putting us on the spot?" Harmonia countered quickly, never losing the serene look on her face, but the words were flung with intensity that cut through Chris once more, leaving his flustered after only have just recovered from Gael. Blaineley couldn't help but let out a chuckle as Chris turned red once more and stopped the conversation. Harmonia sat down triumphantly as the next person stood up. There were now only four people left.

The boy who stood up was the same height as Harmonia and rather on the scrawny side. His short brown hair was on the messier side, but it didn't seem to bother him. He wore a bare of black-framed glasses over his blue eyes; a small scar was also present over his left cheek. He took a deep breath before introducing himself.

"My name is Stephanie, that is also my fun fact." He quickly cut in before anyone could have the chance to make comments if they so desired, "Yes, it's a girl's name, yes my mum chose it, yes, I like it." And with that he sat down, happy to have gotten that off of his chest right away.

The girl who followed him was around five foot seven, her dark red hair fell just above her shoulders, half of it was held up with a band, a similar style to Toxa. Her blueish-grey eyes were bright, and she seemed to be rather outgoing. She had a bright clear laugh and looked at her fellow teens.

"My name is Lucille." She began, "But please call me Lucy, everyone else does. My fun fact is that I can't wait to get you all matched and finding love." She winked at them all as she sat down, some looked rather hopeful at the prospect whilst others scoffed at her proposition. She was undeterred as she sat down again. The final boy followed her almost immediately.

He was around the same height, with pale skin and messy brown hair. He had a slight fullness to his face, but his body seemed to be rather muscular under his shirt. He smiled slightly and began to introduce myself.

"My name is Clyde." He began, "And um, I would like to date all of you." He said with a smile before he realised what he had said, clamping a hand over his mouth, "I meant meet! Totally meet!" He sat down again with a bright red face, hiding from the light laughs of some of the people around him. There was only one girl left, but she didn't stand up.

The girl was African-American, her dark brown eyes were staring off into the distant, seemingly lost in thought. She held up her head in her hand and let out a small sigh. Blaineley coughed while looking at her, but there was no response. Clyde gave her a small nudge and she jolted to attention, saluting as she did.

"Clara Jones reporting for duty Ma'am!" She shouted, she looked around and realised where she was before laughing loudly, "I must've been dreaming again." She shook her head, "Where am I?" Clyde leant over to explain as Blaineley clapped her hands.

"Yay! We got that bit over and done with! Great! If you could all stand up and follow me!" She gestured for the teens to form a line and follow her through a separate door to the one that they came in. "I'm just going to give you a small tour of the facilities so that you don't get lost immediately and die somewhere."

She led them down a long corridor much like the ones before, not noticing the off put looks of some of the contestants with her notions of dying here. She led them into a large set of double doors. Once through it revealed two dark wood tables, long enough to fit the whole room. The floor was also wooden with a small window at the far end of the room where one man stood, the one and only Chef Hatchet.

"Hello maggots!" He greeted as they entered the room, "Welcome to my school cafeteria!" He announced, scaring some of the people with the volume of his voice, "Here you will be served school dinners, they're going to be nice! You're going to like them! And you're going to eat them! Or you will starve and die, and I'm not cleaning your corpse if you do!" The softer members of the cast clearly looked nervous now, with two mentions of dying in the space of two minutes, it's safe to say that they weren't feeling the most optimistic.

"Chef is right." Chris began, "You've signed contracts saying that we're not liable should you die in any situation not involving a challenge." He laughed a little bit as Blaineley lightly slapped his arm.

"Just make sure you eat." She insisted before leading them all out of this room and down the hall. There were two doors on either side of the corridor here, one read girls, and the other read boys.

"Pretty self-explanatory." Chris noted, "You're sleeping in dorms, a girls dorm and a boys dorm, irrespective of your teams."

"And what's the rule on going into the other dorms?" Rodrick asked with a light smirk,

"Not after Ten PM." Blaineley replied coolly, "That's lights out, and that's when you're going to be going to bed." The boy looked rather disappointed at the answer, Sophie laughed at his face from next to him, sticking her tongue out at him. Blaineley continued moving to a small room just past the dorms.

"Here is the Custodian Closet, it's where the confessionals are taking place." Most of the teens looked rather excited at the prospect of confessionals, where they can spill all of their guts.

"That's everything for now." Chris said with a smile, "Get yourselves settled into the dorms and give us all a small titbit in the confessional about how you're feeling, then meet us in the cafeteria in fifteen, k?" The teens nodded as Chris and Blaineley stepped away from them leaving them all to have a confessional.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**RODRICK: **I'm so pumped for this! There are so many cute girls! And they're not going to be able to resist this boyish grin **(He grinned at the camera cheekily before laughing at himself)**

**ALIELI: **You know, this place is perfect to get some inspiration for my next poetry book. **(She pulls out a small notebook and begins writing)** It's definitely a step up from where I was last.

**GAEL: **This game is going to be long isn't it? Oh well, got to look at the bigger picture and see what this is worth, because it's worth a lot and I don't think I could let myself lose it.

**TAWNIE: **This is so exciting you don't even know! I'm going to get so many new friends and subscribers from this, it's going to be epic!

**JAXON: **Some people would say that my approach is blunt and aggressive. I prefer to call it honest and upfront, I'm not here to hide behind lies and deceit, I'll win this game with honour, integrity and without sullying my name.

**PENNY: **This is definitely a change of pace from back home! And I saw a couple of the girls are from Japan! Maybe I can practise speaking with them? That'd be so cool!

**HYPERIOS: **I've vowed to win this battle so that I am one step closer in winning the war that is life. It is that which will drive me to victory, my conviction is easily better than all of my new peers.

**HIMARI: **This is going to be a lot different from going to school but I'm excited to go ahead, lots of new friends to make and games to play. It's going to be good.

**JAMES: **I'm here to win, and I will win because I need to. I've got a reason that isn't just 'I want to have fun' and that's what will drive me forward, because losing is just like not defending your guild. Absolutely unacceptable.

**MARIANA: **I don't even really know why I'm here; I probably should've just stayed in bed.

**DARNELL: **People are probably going to underestimate me because of my size, but that doesn't bother me, I know that I've got brains on my side, and brains always wins over brawn.

**SOPHIE: **Dude, I'm like the smallest one here but I could still take out like all of them! Give me some real challenge already! The only one who might even be slightly intimidating is that dude who wears a dumb cape, and he wears a dumb cape so he's immediately invalid anyway.

**THERION: **People would normally say that I'm the calmest person they know. That might be true on the outside, but remember that on the inside, my brain is always working to put me in the top spot.

**TOXA: **This is going to be one fun summer, some of these people are so boring! But they're cute so I guess I might just let them off if they're good at playing the chase **(She winked at the camera and laughed heartily)**

**PATRICK: **I'm here because I kind of need to get out of the house. I find it hard to make friends and stay focused so this game should be a good focal point for me to try my hardest.

**ELORA: **'I'm so excited get to know each and every one of you' **(She gags slightly at her own words) **This is going to be so tiring, but Little Miss Elora is perfect, and perfect is what these people are going to see, because perfect always win.

**CALLEN: **It's nice to be away from my parents for one and be able to live in my own light, I won't waste it. I'm gonna be more impressive than a countertenor, just you watch.

**HARMONIA: **I'm used to working for what I want, and this game is no different, there are people here who can be used to further my game and used they shall be. I will take every step necessary to ensure my victory.

**STEPHANIE: **I'm used to dealing with difficult people, so I don't think that this game is going to be much different, it's all about who lasts the longest, and that's the only way you win. So, I just need to keep surviving until the end to scoop up the victory.

**LUCILLE: **There are definitely some rather interesting people here! And interesting people can mean only one thing, there are very interesting potential couples in the mix, and it really does make my heart flutter

**CLYDE: **Sometimes I trip over my words and it gets really embarrassing, or I'll say what I'm thinking. Who says they want to date everyone the first time they meet them? Yeah well spoiler, it's me. I just hope it hasn't ruined their impressions of me.

**CLARA: (She is staring off into space once more, not saying anything, just staring)**

* * *

**(Cafeteria)**

The twenty-two teens were all stood in the cafeteria now, as there were currently no teams, they were huddled into one amalgamation. Blaineley and Chris stood in front of them with wide smiles, Chef offered a watchful eye from behind the hosts.

"So, what are our teams going to be?" Tawnie asked, bouncing once again with excitement, looking between the two hosts.

"Oh, we'll get there in a moment." Chris chuckled, "But first we need to talk about your uniforms." He chuckled at the looks of disgust on the teens' faces.

"Uniforms?" Clyde asked with a scowl, "How am I supposed to show off my assets if I have to wear some nasty uniform?"

"I don't know, and it's not my problem." Blaineley laughed as she picked up two coat hangers from a chair next to her, one held black blazer with a white shirt underneath and a red tie. There was a pair of matching black trousers to go with it. The other coat hanger held a similar blazer, but it was clearly fitted for a girl's body, the red tie was also shorter than that on the boys' shirts. There was also a black skirt that puffed out slightly in place of trousers. The blond host handed out sets of uniform to each of the contestants with wide smiles.

"We even had them custom made so that they'll fit you all like gloves. So, run off and get changed and then we'll get our teams sorted."

* * *

**SOPHIE: **Really? **(She held up the skirt) **This thing is so ugly! I can't believe that they're making me wear this just to compete in a damn competition. **(In a fit of rage, she grabbed the skirt and tore a rather large tear down one side that would expose her leg. She shrugged in response) **Oops?

**STEPHANIE: **You know these uniforms might just be a good thing, it means that we're all on equal footing, and no one's clothes put them above the other.

* * *

They were all back in their cafeteria with everyone now in their new uniforms. Hyperios had insisted on keeping his red cape whilst Sophie had also kept the black baseball cap on her head.

"You all look great!" Chris laughed at them.

"Bite me!" Sophie growled, "Just hurry up and put us into the teams."

"Well we would love to." Blaineley smirked, "But we don't know them yet."

"What does that even mean?" Darnell asked with a confused scowl,

"It means that there's one last test before we put you into your teams." Chris explained, "After all, schools only accept the best of the best. So, you're all going to be taking part in two tests, one to test your mental aptitude, and the other, to test your physical." There were some excited looks, there were people who excelled at both of those fields.

"But you should be warned," Blaineley interjected, "Schools also reserve the right to deny the application of whoever they want. So, the person with the lowest combined scores in both tests will be sent home immediately, there will be no detention, you will be asked to leave the game before it has even begun."

There were gasps of shock that rippled throughout the teens, they definitely hadn't expected that twist.

"You can't do that!" Penny gasped, "We've all tried really hard to get here!"

"Yeah I don't care." Chris dismissed her, "Follow me!" He said walking back to the hall where they had their 'orientation' "Let's see how smart you all really are."

* * *

**JAXON: **I have no fear that my physical prowess will carry me through this test, but my brains aren't holding me back either, this should be easy to anyone who knows how to apply themselves.

**DARNELL: **I was made for tests! Being physical might not work in my favour, but the rules of averages state that my far above average mental performance should drag up my bad physical one. That's the plan at least.

**MARIANA: **Please tell me that I'm in a dream and I'm going to wake up? I'm so screwed.

* * *

And there it is! I hope that you all enjoyed it! I do concede that the way they've all been introduced is quite meh, but the intro is always one of the hardest chapters to write so it can only go up from here in my humble opinion!

Let me know what you think of the characters! If there are any that you're particularly fond of or that you really don't like. Can you see any potential relationships that you think would be pretty cool? I definitely haven't made any concrete decisions on any of them yet.

Also let me know in the review who you think the first casualty of this game will be, who is going to end up out of the game before it's even began? Find out next time! Peace out my lovelies!

* * *

**James Alvera – (Solaris321)**

**Darnell Jarner Jr. (PSY-Ikch)**

**Hyperios Kosta (PurpleShadowManipulator)**

**Patrick Ryder (xXRocketShark216Xx)**

**Therion Suárez (Epifanio Therion)**

**Rodrick Ferguson (Sir Pootis)**

**Clyde Rinstone (Commander Liv)**

**Callen Holmes (IndependantDreamer666)**

**Gael Abel Jackson (Demon420)**

**Stephanie Frankwood (t20n00)**

**Jaxon Montgomery (Me)**

**Harmonia Miko – (MorbidGinger)**

**Himari Suzuki – (Bootsup7)**

**Lucille 'Lucy' Drayton – (Sanjiandserea)**

**Alieli Choi – (Candela Monsoon)**

**Tawnie Yokak – (Lorelee13)**

**Pennie Pirrup –(EeveeSweet777)**

**Toxa Pexine (Space Zodiac)**

**Mariana Rosalina Olivia Sofía Espinoza (JackHammerMan)**

**Sophie Aventino - (Skyn1nja123)**

**Elora Adina (Apple1230)**

**Clara Jones (Me)**


	3. Chapter 1: School's in Session Part 2

Chapter 2

**Woah! Who would have thought that ten months after publishing the first chapter I would actually make a comeback and put some more out there? I'll give you one small hint, the answer isn't me! I know that right now the world is in a pretty wild state and I hope that everyone is staying home and staying safe in these testing times! **

**I have here the second chapter of Total Drama: Blackwing Academy, and I hope to have more chapters coming out over the coming weeks seen as I don't have all that much to do with my life right now. Please read and enjoy the story, any reviews and feedback in greatly appreciated and I hope that you all have a wonderful day.**

* * *

After the shocking revelation that they must now pass an entrance exam to get into the game, the twenty-two teens were all currently huddled in the room where they had all introduced themselves. There were twenty-two desks, set up equidistant from each other. The same podium which would stand both Chris and Blaineley was set up in front of them. The two hosts approached their spot with evident glee.

"You've all been assigned seats, just sit at the table with your name on it." Blaineley explained, and so they did, the teens all took their assigned seats at the wooden desks, the chairs making rather uncomfortable screeching sounds.

"So, what are you going to be tested on, calculus? Chemistry? Ancient History?" Darnell asked, his excitement becoming a little bit obvious at the thought of flexing his brain.

"Or maybe English Lit?" Alieli grinned, "Maybe even Geography?"

"Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong and more wrong." Chris grinned with his signature smile, "We're going to test you on trivia."

"You doing the what now?" Came Sophie's dumbfounded response… "You're telling me that my place in this game is going to be determined by my ability to recall useless facts?"

"Um… yes?" Blaineley responded with a shrug.

"Don't get bitter. Just get better." Chris added with a small smirk. The response he received was a growl from Sophie but nothing further.

"Now, the challenge itself is really quite simple, we're just going to hand out these little test sheets, they're even multiple choice! You'll have an hour to answer as much as you can." Blaineley explained the most definitely simplistic challenge to the contestants. Some looked more pleased than others that was for sure.

* * *

**STEPHANIE: **Thankfully I've got my fair share of useless knowledge in this little brain of mine! I'm not too worried about the challenge if I'm honest, although now is definitely not the time to get complacent! I would never live down going home first!

**TOXA: (She just slowly rests her head against the confessional wall) **Trivia is not my strong suit… nor is anything academic if we're being brutally honest, this seems rigged if you ask me. **(She sighs loudly.)**

* * *

"Okay my lovelies!" Blaineley began, her and Chris having returned to the front of the hall after distributing the papers out to everyone. "Your hour begins now! You may turn over your papers."

Luckily all of our contestants have been through standardised testing and they all began with a comparable level of efficiency. The sound of paper rustling quickly filled the hall for a couple of seconds as everyone turned their tests over, soon to be replaced by the noise of pencils scratching out hasty answers.

"Trust Chris to make it all trivia about his show…" Gael muttered to himself as he began to fill in the answers. He seemed to be going at a decent pace, although it is only the beginning of the paper and could stand to get much worse at it continues.

"This might not actually go too badly." Rodrick chuckled to himself maybe a little too loudly as a sharp crack pierced through the room – Chris had slapped a ruler onto the desk in front of the joker, causing him to jump in his seat and clutch his chest.

"No talking during the test please." Chris smirked, clearly just happy to have scared a contestant on the first day.

"Sorry Chris…" Rodrick mumbled before putting his eyes back on the paper.

* * *

**RODRICK: **You know, when I was normal trivia, I was pretty nervous I won't lie. But Total Drama is something I know! I have definitely watched my fair bit of the show so I don't see why I couldn't scrape through this. **(He nods confidently)**

**HARMONIA: **Ah… it comes as no surprise that Chris would make the entire first challenge based around himself, although it is rather disheartening if I do admit, I never really cared to watch the show in great detail, I find it uncomfortable to watch so many people fail miserably when I'm not there to benefit.

**CHRIS: (He looks rather proud of himself) **I made this challenge all by myself you know, wrote the questions and everything.

* * *

"I've spotted at least seven grammar mistakes on the first page at least, and I mean… that's not even a word? Weast? What's weast?" Elora groaned, "This was written by a monkey or a five-year-old, and I can't decide which one is worse…"

"Shut up and get on with your paper." Blaineley warned, she didn't feel the need to scare the teens like Chris, but she still wanted this to be over with, turns out that watching kids write a paper for an hour, was an incredibly boring process.

The process continued for a little while, with varying successes, some people were finished within twenty minutes, and others were still furiously scribbling up until the last minute, but when a small timer went off in the room, everyone put down their pencils and Chris and Blaineley quickly set to collecting it all before handing it off to a producer off of camera.

"Well done everyone! You've successfully completed part one of your induction!" Chris exclaimed happily.

"_Part One?_" Therion muttered, "That wasn't the whole thing?" Blaineley's first response was to laugh.

"You really thought that I'd let Chris have all of the say on the first challenge? Especially when it was just created to boost his ego?"

"Well… I guess that makes sense." Penny agreed with a nod.

"And this would make pretty boring TV if all we did was fill out some quiz." Callen agreed, "I know that I was dreadfully bored just sitting here doing it."

"Rude." Chris muttered as Blaineley gestured for the cast to all stand up.

"While the interns count out your scores, we're gonna perform the second part of the challenge." She began to move to the exit, "If you'd all like to follow me out to our little sports field, I'm sure it will all become very clear what we're doing."

And so, they did; having not quite met each other, the walk was awkward as no one felt comfortable enough to strike up a conversation. They were escorted once again through the halls of Blackwing Academy, and out of a set of doors that led to the back of the school, the opposite side to where they walked in.

As they walked outside, they were greeted almost immediately with a large sprawling structure built from primarily wood. There were large ladders, a frame with a few knotted ropes hanging from them, and copious amounts of mud.

"Like what you see?" Chris smiled at the contestants, most of whom did not look entirely impressed with the new challenge, "We couldn't admit you into school without testing your brawn as well as your brains, could we? That would just be totally unfair." A few of the teens let out a small sigh of relief, their strengths laid in their physical prowess as opposed to their mental acuity.

"What a relief." Hyperios sighed, "This is what I've been training for!"

"Yeah that's great Batboy." Blaineley rolled her eyes, "If you couldn't tell, it's an obstacle course, just finish it, nothing fancy, no time limits, but you of course will be judged in line with everyone else, so try not to be the slowest." She smiled, but it wasn't a warm reassuring smile, rather it held the smallest hint of excitement, probably from the imminent pain about to be inflicted on the contestants. "If you'd like to line up for me, and we'll get you all started!"

They did as they were told, all lining up nicely like small schoolchildren, waiting to be dismissed from class.

"Oooh, I like this, I reckon we might just keep you." Blaineley gushed as she looked over her charges.

"On my whistle you'll go, one at a time because we want you all to laugh at those worse than you, and also to feel inferior to those better than you." Chris smiled, he looked at Tawnie who had eagerly lined up first, "Are you ready?"

"So ready!" She exclaimed, "This might just launch my subscriber count!"

"Yes, I'm sure it will." Chris dismissed with a wave of his hand, "Just get on with the course."

"Yes Sir!" Tawnie did a small salute before sprinting down the course, Blaineley pushed a small button on her stopwatch as she crossed the starting line.

* * *

**TAWNIE: **I joined the game so that I could make new friends and hopefully grow my audience! I just know that everyone is going to be so much fun to talk to!

**HYPERIOS: (He nods comfortably) **I am in peak physical condition! How could a hero hope to protect anyone if they weren't? This challenge is right up my alley and I'm ready to show the world just what I can do!

**MARIANA: (She groans, dropping her head forward) **First you make me use my head and now you're making me use my body? If I knew you would throw all of this at me on the first day, I wouldn't have even bothered signing up.

* * *

Tawnie quickly came across the first obstacle on the course, it was essentially a ladder, but made with wood instead of typical metal. She quickly set to work scampering up the rungs, her small frame allowing for agile movements.

"Wooo! Go Tawnie!" Clyde cheered from the side-line, pumping his fist in the air.

"Ah thank you!" Tawnie cried back with a big smile, "This is actually quite high!" She mentioned when she got to the top of the ladder, it opened out onto a platform with a set of monkey bars suspended above a safety net, to catch them if they fall.

"We stepped up health and safety this season!" Chris announced, as if he had done something revolutionary.

"Only because I insisted." Blaineley shook her head, "Don't worry about hurting yourself! We've taken all the required precautions to make sure that you aren't hurt more than just a small scratch or bruise!"

* * *

**HIMARI: **It's comforting to know that our safety has taken a higher priority this season, I was slightly worried about it when I sighed up to be honest.

**LUCILLE: **Who would have thought that Blaineley was actually improving this season by being on it? Here I thought the two of them together would just make everything worse.

* * *

"Oh well that's reassuring!" Tawnie smiled before launching herself onto the monkey bars, she wasn't the quickest, but she certainly wasn't a slouch. She made it across in a decent time and quickly moved along to the next obstacle. This was arguably the most physically demanding obstacle on the course and consisted of a large wooden wall, probably about fifteen feet in height. The only way to scale it is a single rope, requiring the contestants to hoist themselves up the wall to get to the other side.

"Oh, that's rough." Lucille sighed, "Not looking forward to that part that is for sure."

"Yeah you and me both." James laughed, "Didn't expect the first day to be this rough if I'm honest."

"No, me neither." She agreed, "But oh well, just gotta press on and see where it gets us." She giggled before settling back in to watch Tawnie, who was nearing the top of the wall.

"You're nearly there Tawnie!" Chris reminded her, "Only a couple more obstacles to go."

"Woo! Let's do it!" Tawnie exclaimed as she slid down a slide onto a small platform suspended over a pit of mud, the only way to the other side, a thin precarious beam, thankfully just in a straight line.

"If I get my clothes muddy, I'm going to cry." Penny sighed,

"Mmm." Harmonia nodded, "I paid a fair bit of money for this jacket, I would rather not see it ruined."

"Then don't fall in." Blaineley quipped, "It's not too difficult."

"I'd like to see you try it then." Rodrick joked, there was another small smirk playing at his lips, incapable of resisting a small jab.

"I'm not the one competing on a reality show, I don't need to." Blaineley responded coolly, "Now be quiet before I decide that none of you win and we cancel the show."

* * *

**LUCILLE: **I take back what I said, having Blaineley around is not what I wanted, someone please take her back.

* * *

Tawnie looked slightly nervously at the beam, but she has come too far to give up now. Tentatively placing her right foot on the beam, she holds her arms out in an attempt to stabilise herself so that she didn't fall face first into the mud. The left foot follows the right, going slightly in front of it, so far so good. She continues to follow the beam at a rather slow pace, but slow and steady wins the race, eventually she reaches the other side without getting mud on her body at all.

"Get in there!" She rejoiced, bouncing slightly before remembering that she was in a race, she began sprinting to the final obstacle, luckily this one was simple, just a rope swing onto the finish line. Tawnie took a running leap and latched onto the rope, swinging across neatly and landing at the finish line. Blaineley hit the stop button as the rest of the contestants clapped.

"Well done!" Stephanie congratulated Tawnie, clapping for her as she joined them all again.

"Thank you very much." She smiled brightly, "I'm sure you're all going to do well too!"

"I sure hope so." Alieli chuckled, "Although, I'm not the most physically inclined." She grimaced slightly while looking over at the course.

"I'm sure you'll be fine." James assured with a small smile.

"That's the plan." She replied with a little laugh.

"Alright guys! Enough chitchat, we've still got twenty-one of you to run this!" Chris announced, "Someone else go."

"I shall do it!" Hyperios announced, taking a position at the starting line. "Now it is my turn to shine!"

"Alright, off you go then Hyperios." Blaineley nodded.

Without a second's hesitation, Hyperios took off down the track, Blaineley once again starting the timer. Hyperios started at a much faster pace than Tawnie, both due to his larger size and more physical prowess.

"Let's go!" He shouted with glee as he ran at the ladder, taking the rungs two at a time.

"Wow he's fast." Clara noted, her eyes lazily following him.

"Yes indeed." Elora nodded, "Makes you wonder just how much of a threat he is."

"I still think it's too early to tell." Therion noted, "Everyone has strengths in different areas, one obstacle course won't show them."

"Very true." Himari nodded, "The obstacle course seems suited to a very specific group of people, and we all have our own strengths."

"Well said." Harmonia nodded.

* * *

**HARMONIA: **Himari is a very sweet person, she seems to just want to have a good time and make friends. A wonderful, but unfortunate personality trait.

**THERION: **I hope that I won't get judged on this obstacle course, physical activity isn't exactly what I'm good at, definitely more geared to my brain. Luckily, I get the feeling that quite a few other players are the same, so hopefully I'll be able to blend into them.

* * *

Hyperios had already managed to steam through the course and made his way to the fifteen-foot wall.

"Hyperios making very good time right now." Chris noted, "I'd watch out if I were you guys."

"Hell yeah!" Hyperios called from atop the wall where he stood, having now successfully scaled it.

"Impressive." Jaxon nodded, "Seems like he's guaranteed to get through."

"Maybe so." Gael nodded from beside him, "Although we have no idea how Chris and Blaineley are actually judging us, and whether these activities even have any meaning."

"What makes you say that?" Jaxon answered, a slight raise in his brow.

"Well, you can't say that the two of them are known for being straightforward. I feel like everything they say shouldn't be taken at face value, that's for sure."

"Probably for the best." Jaxon conceded, "But don't overthink, overthinking can lead to disaster."

"Also very true." Gael laughed, "I suppose as with all things, we're just looking for a good balance."

"I concur." Jaxon smiled too.

* * *

**JAXON: **Gael is very astute, and a very compelling speaker, I find it interesting to talk to him, he sees the world in a similar way to myself.

* * *

Hyperios by this point had already swung over the pit and had crossed the finished line to a nodding Blaineley

"Well done Hyperios. A decent time." She informed him with a smile.

"Great! Will I get to know my time?"

"Not until the end." She shrugged, "Don't want to kill the suspense immediately, makes for some bad viewing."

"Darn." He snapped his fingers slightly before walking back to the group.

"Okay next!" Chris called and Sophie was the one who came to the front.

"Let's get this other with." She sighed, taking a spot on the starting line.

"Sure, whatever works." Chris shrugged, "Now go!" Sophie took off as Blaineley pressed the button on her stopwatch.

"You know, this is gonna take a really long time." Toxa noted, "Do we have to stand here all day?"

"Yes." Chris noted with a nod.

"Damn." Toxa groaned.

* * *

**CHRIS: **Yeah, we know that this would be the most incredibly boring watch, just seeing everyone doing the same obstacle course over and over and over again. Yawn am I right?! So don't worry, we've just created this fun little highlight reel for you! Roll the tape!

* * *

We see Sophie struggling to climb up the wall due to her small height, expletives running rife from her mouth.

Darnell falls off the beam and gets himself a face full of mud.

Toxa manages to quickly scale the ladder but falls off of the monkey bars and lands in the safety net with a small plop.

Gael deftly walks across the balance beam with relative ease.

Elora swings calmly across the rope, landing with a neat little curtsey.

Stephanie finds himself stuck on the rope swing, unable to move one way or another. Blaineley has to come and hook him over to the other side.

Lucille seems to be a little bit cautious before climbing the wall.

Jaxon swings confidently along the monkey bars, calm confidence on his face.

Alieli uses her slightly larger height to smoothly climb the wooden ladder.

Rodrick has somehow found himself hanging off of balance beam, just barely above the mud below.

Harmonia looks very composed as she climbs up the wall, if she is struggling, she gives nothing away.

Therion accidently trips and falls down just before the ladder and the obstacle course has even begun.

Clara isn't paying attention as she runs over the finish line and barrels into Blaineley, who does not look the most pleased at it.

Callen takes the rope swing with just one hand; his bravado lands him face first into the safety net.

Himari has a smile on her face, even after she dragged herself out of the mud.

James has a look of severe concentration on his face as he tries to climb the rope wall.

Penny looks nervous as she teeters on the balance beam, careful not to have the same fate as some of the others.

Clyde gives a wink to everyone as he stands atop the rope wall, only to fall down the slide and land on the platform below with a thud. He gives a small thumbs up to indicate that he's alright.

Mariana is just walking through the obstacle course; she's not making mistakes but she's definitely not trying very hard.

And finally, Patrick is seen crossing the finish line and letting out a large sigh of relief.

* * *

"Well done everyone!" Chris congratulated, "You've all just completed your first ever Total Drama Challenge! Exciting!"

"I'm thrilled." Darnell replies with a face still slightly covered in mud.

"Don't look so down!" Himari said beside him with a laugh, her face also rather muddy, "It's very good for your skin!"

"Chris is right! That's your first challenge over and done with! Let's just hope that it isn't the last huh?" Blaineley smirked with a clipboard that revealed all of their times, still hidden from the contestants. Her words immediately put a feeling of worry and a look of apprehension on many of the contestants faces.

"Now when I call your name please stand over on my left, on the blue rug." Chris announced, holding a list, presumably with the contestants' names. "Harmonia, Elora, Himari, Lucy, Toxa, Sophie, Darnell, Gael, Jaxon, Therion and Callen."

Doing as they were told; the eleven contestants began walking over to the blue rug together in a small unit.

"So that means that Stephanie, Mariana, Penny, Tawnie, Alieli, Clara, Hyperios, Rodrick, Clyde, James, Patrick." Chris continued reading off of his list. "Will stand over there on the yellow rug to my right."

The other eleven contestants began their move over to the yellow rug, the astute among them have probably figured out that they were in fact, perfectly split in half.

"As I'm sure you can see, you're split perfectly, eleven and eleven, which, if you're savvy, you'll know that you've just been set into teams." Blaineley announced with a large smile. "On the blue rug here on the left, you eleven have been dubbed the Victorious Valedictorians." Blaineley threw them a bag which held badges, each one was a blue shield which had a small graduate cap emblazoned on it, which was caught by Toxa

"And those of you on the right." Chris began, "You're the Failing Flunkies, well done!" He threw them their own bag, this one held a group of yellow badges, these ones emblazoned with a nice F on it. It was caught by Rodrick who began handing them out to his teammates. All the contestants fastened the badges to the lapel of their blazers, quickly identifying who is on what team.

* * *

**ELORA: **It is no surprise that I am on the Valedictorian team, I am after all, perfect when it comes to school.

**CALLEN: **Being a valedictorian is good. **(He gives a bright smile to the camera) **And my team seems pretty solid, I'm sure that we'll get along just fine.

**HYPERIOS:** I really think that I did better than just being a failure you know. I put in one of the best times on that obstacle course I know it! But it doesn't matter! Adversity and being misunderstood are just natural parts of my life as a hero, so I shall persevere with no problem!

**ALIELI: (She laughs quite joyfully)** Being a flunky actually feels quite fun! I suppose being on the valedictorian would put a lot of pressure on you to perform well, and that's not something that I'm going to have to deal with, ideal if I do say so myself.

* * *

"So… who is leaving us?" Darnell asked nervously, biting his lip in anticipation.

"Oh that." Chris laughed, "Yeah none of you. We were just pulling your leg for a bit of drama."

"Do you want to have a fight McLean?!" Sophie cried, raising her fist in indignation.

"Yeah, if you _do_ want to go home first." Chris goaded; he clearly wasn't scared of the small girl. Sophie just growled back at him but relented, leaving Chris to smile triumphantly. "That's what I thought."

"But what about our scores?" Hyperios asked, raising his hand like you would in a classroom.

"Well, those are for me to know, and for you not to worry about, they don't matter anyway." Chris responded coolly.

* * *

**BLAINELEY: **The real reason is that I forgot to write down everyone's scores, but they don't need to know that. **(She winces slightly at her own mistake)**

* * *

"So, I suppose all that's left is for you all to properly move into the academy, because starting from tomorrow, I can promise you that the game starts for real." Blaineley noted before dismissing the contestants. "Go on, get unpacked in the dorms, school starts at 9AM tomorrow morning."

At her words, the contestants began to walk back towards the academy, still unsure of groups to break into, they all seemed to walk in their teams as large masses moving towards their dorms.

* * *

**(Boys' Dorm)**

All eleven boys had moved into their dorm which consisted of bunk beds lined up in two rows of five with one single bed placed at the end of the room. Now came the awkward moment of choosing your bunk partner, potentially your friend for the entirety of the game.

"So… is there anyone who wants the single bed?" Clyde asked innocently.

"If you wouldn't mind." Darnell added, "I would definitely prefer the single bed."

"Makes no difference to me." James shrugged.

"Okay cool!" With that, Darnell dragged his suitcase over to his single bed and began to unpack quietly.

"Wanna pair up?" Jaxon asked Gael, clearly building off of the small relationship that they built during the challenge.

"Sure thing dude." Gael replied taking the bottom bunk while Jaxon threw himself onto the top bunk.

"Well I'm calling a top bunk." Rodrick called before jumping up onto the top of a bunk bed with a loud flop.

"If you break that bed, you're not sharing mine." Clyde laughed as he took the bed below him, "I hope you don't mind?"

"Damn there goes my plan!" He snapped his fingers and made a small sound of slight disappoint which garnered a couple of laughs from his competitors.

"I shall take a top bunk, so that I may jump down upon our foes should they ambush us!" Hyperios exclaimed with a smile.

"Then I think that I might just take the bunk underneath you, sounds safe." Stephanie laughed, placing his suitcase on the floor next to the new bunk he shared with Hyperios. The remaining for looked at each other, slightly awkward energy in the air.

"Therion, want to um… bunk together?" James asked Therion nervously, both boys were not the most socially adept, but they had a shared interest in gaming that made them seem well suited to bunk together.

"Alright." Therion noted, he took the lower bunk while James climbed into the top bunk, this left Patrick and Callen to look at each other, Callen gave a bright smile which Patrick returned, albeit not as full of enthusiasm. Callen took the top bunk, whilst Patrick set himself up on the bottom.

"Are we all excited?" Callen asked the room, clearly hoping to inspire some conversation between them all.

"I am actually!" Stephanie started, "Now that I know we all get to at least survive the first episode is nice, going home before the game has even started sounded horrible."

"I think I would've cried." Rodrick laughed from his bunk, "Not a good look on reality television I don't think." He got a couple of laughs from other people around him.

"I wouldn't have been able to show my face back home if I had gone home on the first day." Jaxon added, his tone flat and lacking much emotion.

"But we all made it through! Well done guys, here's to a great season." Clyde announced, raising an imaginary glass in a toast to themselves, the others soon followed suit. The feeling in the boys' trailer was warm and full of camaraderie.

* * *

**DARNELL: **The boys' trailer feels very calm tonight, I reckon that even though we're on different teams, we might just be friends for life.

**RODRICK: **I like the boys trailer a lot! They seem like they're up for a laugh which is absolutely crucial for us to have a good time! So far so good!

**THERION: **I'm sharing a bunk with James Alvera! I watch his streams all the time, and for him to actually ask _me_ to bunk with him. It's insane! This might just be a good summer anyway.

* * *

**(Girls' Trailer)**

The girls were facing a similar predicament, unsure of who should have the single bed and who to even bunk with. Although, unlike the boys, there were some girls who weren't afraid to assert themselves.

"I'm taking the single bed." Sophie said, sitting down and spreading herself over the bed without anyone being able to give her a second glance.

"Thanks for asking the rest of us." Toxa rolled her eyes at the girl before putting herself in a bottom bunk.

"Why bother when I was going to take it anyway?" Sophie retorted quickly.

"Can we not fight on the first night?" Lucille asked with a frown, "You're going to ruin the experience for everyone."

"I agree, it puts a dampener on the whole mood of the place. And no one wants to feel rubbish while they play the whole game." Penny echoed, the two share a look of solidarity and seem to agree in that moment that they would share a bed, Penny on the top bunk and Lucille on the bottom.

"Mind if I take the top bunk Toxa?" Tawnie asked the girl with dark violet hair.

"Yeah sure, go for it girl." She shrugged, clearly unbothered by who her bunkmate is. With the affirmation Tawnie clambered up into the top bunk and watched the other girls begin to decide.

"I would like a bottom bunk." Harmonia announced, taking the one by the door, "I'm sure that will be fine with the rest of you?" Of course, no one felt brave enough to fight her claim, either that or they really just didn't care.

"I'm taking a bottom bunk too, climbing a ladder every time just sounds like so much effort." Mariana grumbled as she got herself neatly into a bottom bunk before falling asleep almost immediately, still dressed in her uniform.

"Well I think that a top bunk would be perfect!" Clara called as she climbed into the bunk above Mariana, when she got up there, she pulled out a notebook and began scribbling into it about something or another.

"Mind if I take the last bottom bunk?" Elora asked the two other girls, Alieli and Himari, the two of them shook their heads and allowed Elora to get settled in.

"So which bunk do you want?" Alieli asked Himari, the girl seemed to think for a moment before deciding.

"I think I'll go above Harmonia, if that's alright with you." She replied with a smile

"That's absolutely fine. Looks like we're bunk buddies Elora!" came Alieli's response. She quickly climbed into her bunk while Himari did the same. And there it was, the girls had also managed to get themselves sorted out, although the vibe of the room was much colder than it was in the boys' dorm.

* * *

**PENNY: **It makes me really sad to see everyone fighting already on day one, we barely know each other, and people are already finding reasons to dig and bring others down, it's not the vibe that I wanted in my game.

**SOPHIE: **I don't care if people think I'm abrasive or whatever, at the end of the day I'm here to win money, not to be your best friend so that we can have tea and cakes. If you want to make friends, go join a knitting circle.

**HIMARI: **I like that I'm bunking with Harmonia, although we don't know each other, there is that almost unspoken understanding that we come from the same background and culture, so we at least understand each other there. I hope that it means we'll be fast friends.

* * *

**(The Principal's Office)**

Chris and Blaineley are sat at matching chairs, sharing a rather large antique wooden desk. It has a professional and powerful aura around it.

"So there you have it people, our twenty-two contestants have all got themselves settled into the academy ready to start class in the morning. I must say that I am painfully excited." Blaineley smiled, delivering the outro to the camera.

"And with relationships and rivalries already forming, it looks like we're in for a very interesting and dynamic season, full of love, drama, and a truck load of surprises." Chris continued.

"Will Sophie be able to prove her worth as a strong competitor despite her grating behaviour?" Blaineley asked

"Will Therion be able to survive with his idol sleeping just five feet away from him?" Chris asked closely afterwards.

"Will the Valedictorians live up to their name and win the first challenge?"

"And who will be the first person eliminated?" The two of them looked at each other with small smirks on their lips.

"Find out all of this and more, next time, on Total!" Blaineley began

"Drama!" Chris followed.

"Blackwing Academy!" The two of them spoke together as the screen went to black.

* * *

**There we go! That's the first episode done! It felt real cheap to have a character go home on the first episode so as you can all see, all twenty-two contestants are living on to fight another day. Although the same cannot be said for the chapters to come! I hope you all enjoyed it and leave a review if you did because it makes my day that much brighter xx**

**Peace and Love **


	4. Chef's Lament: An Interlude

Aaaaah! Just realised that I deleted a chapter and then people wouldn't be able to review the next one which to be quite honest. Made me rather sad, so I guess this is a little placeholder chapter so that we're able to review again in the future. And I would hate to just place a boring message, so please enjoy this little Chef Hatchet Mini that I've put together for you all.

* * *

Chef Hatchet was stood in his kitchen, his usual grubby apron and hat adorning his body as he slowly whistled away while wiping down various surfaces, having just finished serving breakfast to those horrible kids who are just greedy and looking for money.

"I hate this gig... how do they keep roping me into this." He lamented while a little faint piano chord could be heard in the background. "Now who's playing the piano? I'm trying to focus." He growled, hitting a cleaver into one of his worktops. That one chord continued to play, almost queuing Chef. "Oh I get it! You want me to sing a song! This is something I can do!" Chef ripped off his Chef's apron to reveal a fireman's uniform underneath.

"Wait, wrong one!" He ripped off said fireman's uniform to reveal a nice two piece suit. His chef's hat was still firmly on his head. He cleared his throat and took a hold of a microphone which had been conveniently sitting on the counter next to him. "This one goes out to my family, I love you all very much."

_I slave away in this kitchen, like a puppet on a string_

_When I started Total Drama, thought it's just a one-time thing_

_Now I've been here for six seasons, and we're not stopping soon_

_I'm owned by Chris McLean, and his incessant need for fame_

_No I can't escape this hellhole, not even on the moooooon. _

The piano begins to take on a more upbeat tune now as Chef begins to bounce around his kitchen, truly creating a concert for himself.

_So now I'm here! And I'm not paid!_

_Stuck here and I can feel my that nerves are being frayed! _

_I've had enough! And I am breaking free!_

_This ain't my job, it's just a slog_

_So I'm gonna be the best version of me that I can be!_

Chris and Blaineley appear behind him as back up singers, now vocalising along with him tone. Little oohs and aahs

_Don't you ever think, that I will be oppressed (Oppressed)_

_This attempt at control? Well I am not impressed. (Not impressed)_

_I'm the hand that feeds you all, don't bite it you damn fool (Damn fool)_

_But you can't resist (resist), you still persist. (Persist)_

_And you set it in a school! (It's a terrible choice)_

At this point Blaineley and Chris look between each other and then back at Chef.

"Dude you signed the contract at the beginning of the season, we didn't force you into doing this." Chris reminded him.

"You didn't?" Chef asked with a raised brow

"No." Blaineley replied matter of factly, "We only would have let you work here if you'd agreed, and you did."

"Oh... Can I just finish my song for dramatic fulfillment?" Chef asked

"Totally keep going dude! Chris gave him a thumbs up, as did Blaineley. Chef smiled widely and took the microphone again. The piano slows down once again.

_Maybe I don't hate it here, as much as I did think_

_The pay isn't total trash, and the benefits don't quite stink_

_I'm just in my feelings, as all men aught to do_

_And if you've got a problem with it! I'll just invite you all to... sueeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" _

Chef through his hands in the air as a curtain descended upon him, to rapturous applause from both the hosts as well as the twenty-two contestants who had been waiting patiently for their lunch.

"Goddamn it!" Chef swore as he got to work serving lunch. "Y'all better be thankful!" Then he winked at the camera, and it went to black.

* * *

So that's a thing that I did? I'm not gonna pretend it's good, or that I can write songs, but it gave me a giggle and should hopefully mean that people can once again review when I release the next chapter later today! You heard me, that's later today, I've just got to go over, and double check myself to make sure there aren't any glaring mistakes, but please expect something soon!

Stay Safe my lovelies and see you all soon!


	5. Chapter 2: It always points North Part 1

Hello everyone! I told you that I'd be back soon! I quite liked exploring some dynamics between all of our characters today in this chapter and I hope that you enjoy reading it too! I will be splitting the stories up into Pre and Post-Challenge so that we can get double the amount of time with our new friends in the story! :D  
Stay safe everyone and I'll see you at the end of the chapter 3

* * *

Blaineley and Chris were once again sat at their nice and ornate desk, both looking rather professional in such a setting.

"Welcome back loyal viewers, to the second episode of Total Drama: Blackwing Academy." Chris began with a smile.

"Last time, we saw our twenty-two contestants be put to both their mental and physical limits in our opening tests, which of course had absolutely no meaning! But we had to fill out the episode somehow." Blaineley continued with a shrug.

"Our teens were placed into their teams at the end of last episode; we have the Victorious Valedictorians and our Failing Flunkies, either of them could still win, we just expect more from our Valedictorians obviously." Chris laughed and was joined by Blaineley.

"This episode we're going to see out first head to head showdown between the two of them, which will lead to one member of the losing team being sent to eternal detentions. And by that, well what I mean is a secret." Blaineley laughed as Chris started the ending of their little recap.

"So, will the Valedictorians prove us right and win the first challenge? Or will the Flunkies manage to pull off an upset?"

"Who is going to be fast friends and who among them are already at each other's throats?"

"And who is going to be the first person eliminated from this all new season?"

"Find out now on Total Drama: Blackwing Academy!"

* * *

**Theme Song**

_Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine_

The song starts with **Elora** getting out of bed, she looks perfect in every way with the sun streaming through the window behind her. The camera pans to **Sophie** who gets up looking, well not so perfect and glares at **Elora**.

_You guys are on my mind_

**Clyde **and **Rodrick** are sitting in the cafeteria eating food, **Clyde** nearly gags but stops himself when Chef stands behind him holding a knife rather menacingly.

_You asked me what I wanted to be_

**Jaxon** is practicing Martial Arts on the school field whilst **Gael** and **Mariana** sunbathe nearby. A cat comes along and sits with them, much to **Gael's **delight

_And now I think the answer is plain to see_

**Himari **and** Harmonia **are chatting together in an empty classroom, **Penny** watches with a small smile on her face, just listening.

_I wanna live close to the sun_

**Darnell **and **Stephanie** are in another classroom, this one looks more like a common room where they appear to be studying. The camera pans to show **Therion **and **James** are playing some sort of video game together.

_So pack your bags 'cause I've already won_

The camera moves to the bathroom where **Callen** is brushing his hair in the mirror as **Hyperios **is fiddling around with his cape. **Callen** moves to help him attach it properly.

_Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

In what appears to be a music hall, **Toxa **is playing the guitar while **Lucille** sings along to the melody. **Tawnie** films the two of them on a small camera, while grinning.

_I'll get that one day_

**Alieli **and **Patrick** are both writing in their respective notebooks, bouncing ideas off of one another.

_Cause I wanna be famous_

**Clara** isn't paying attention to where she is going and manages to topple right into both **Alieli **and **Patrick**, all three of them begin laughing as the camera cuts.

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!_

All of the contestants are sat in detention, they start singing together in a show of solidarity.

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

Chris slams a ruler on one of the desks, causing all of the contestants to jump. He smirks slightly at his intimidation.

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!_

Blaineley walks into the room with a bunch of folders, presumably the files of the contestants which are used for voting. The contestants all look nervously as she rifles through them.

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

In a show of solidarity, the contestants all start whistling together which causes Chris' eyebrow to start twitching, so they carry on as the screen fades to black.

* * *

**(Girls' Trailer)**

We start exactly where we left off, in the girls' trailer. It was still early in the morning, but the faint light of sunrise was slowly peaking its way from behind the curtains. Most people would take the opportunity to sleep in if they could. Elora was not one of those people; maybe her body clock was just programmed to wake up early, but she had already made her bed and was now calmly reading a book so as not to wake anyone else up.

Someone else was awake however, as they slowly rubbed their eyes and stretched in their bunk, Elora looked over and gave them a small smile.

"Good morning Himari." She began, before turning back to her book.

"Oh…" In her still half-asleep state, Himari was slightly shocked by the sudden voice but quickly realised who it was. "Good Morning Elora, I hope that you slept well."

"I didn't sleep too badly no; the bed is passable." Elora noted, "Alieli moves a lot in her sleep but I think I'll get used to it."

"You pay a lot of attention to your surroundings then." Himari observed, "I didn't hear a thing last night."

"I suppose I do; people were shuffling about quite late, probably just going to the restroom, but I'm a very light sleeper." Himari nodded in acknowledgment and sat up properly in her bed, taking a second to make sure she didn't have hair that was too wild from sleeping.

"Strange, I didn't hear a thing." Himari shrugged, "Sorry that it kept you up."

Elora waved her hand dismissively, "Don't worry, I got more than enough sleep."

"Well if you say so." Himari smiled before climbing out of bed quietly so she didn't wake up the others. "I'm just going to take myself to the bathroom, see you around Elora." She waved goodbye and left the room. Elora simply went back to her book.

* * *

**ELORA: **I'll let it slide for tonight, but if whoever is doing that infernal shuffling continues, I'm afraid I'll have to write them a strongly worded letter about how their movement is disrupting my perfect sleeping pattern.

* * *

**(Cafeteria)**

It was still too early for Chef to serve breakfast, but that didn't stop Patrick from being in the dining hall, he was currently writing in his notebook. He was so engrossed in his work that he didn't even notice Clyde come along and stand behind him.

"Hey dude. Whatcha writing?" Clyde asked with a smile, trying to get a sneak peak over Patrick's shoulder. As he hadn't heard Clyde arrive, the boy jumped slightly, accidently hitting Clyde in the chin with his head.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Patrick apologised, quickly getting up to see if Clyde, who was now clutching his chin, was okay.

"It's all chill dude, if you wanted to hit me, you really should've just asked, I'd have probably said yes." Clyde laughed at himself while Patrick looked rather mortified.

"I didn't want to hit you!" He defended himself, shaking his head.

"Relax dude! I know. I'm just messing." Clyde reassured the other boy who took a deep breath the calm himself down. Clyde took a seat at the table, opposite to where Patrick was sitting. "So go on, Whatcha writing?"

"Oh, it's just some ideas for a novel, I'm not quite sure what I'm doing right now." Patrick said, looking down at the table,

"You looking to be an author?" Clyde continued to inquire.

"Well duh?" Patrick said with a small scoff, although he grimaced almost immediately after.

"Just trying to get to know you dude." Clyde said with a sigh, shaking his head slightly.

"And I'm just trying to do stuff without people interrupting me." Patrick mumbled, just loud enough for Clyde to hear. He smiles reassuringly at Patrick before getting up.

"Well then you should've just said so, let me know if you ever do want to talk." And so, the boy left, leaving Patrick alone by himself once again.

"I didn't get a chance to tell you dude." He muttered again before returning to his book.

* * *

**CLYDE: **That Patrick is a little weird, he rarely makes eye contact and doesn't seem to be interested in talking. I'm not one to force things that aren't going to work but I hope the guy gets more confidence during the game.

**PATRICK: **I mean, I was very clearly busy, and he caught me off guard…

* * *

**(The School Music Room)**

In the school, there was a large music room filled with various musical instruments, neatly stacked up against the wall in sections, Brass, Woodwind, Guitars (both electric and acoustic), there was a grand piano in the corner of the room as well. It was very well equipped really. One contestant had managed to find her way into said room and had picked up an acoustic guitar and was slowly going through the process of tuning it.

"Nice and slowly does it." She stuck her tongue out in concentration listening for the right note. Years of practice had made her rather good at this, and she had nearly finished. She was interrupted when the door to the room opened with a small squeak. Rodrick poked his head from around the door and looked at Toxa.

"Oh um… hi? Fancy seeing you here." He began with a large grin, "I hope you don't mind if I just, come and sit, do you?" Although confused at why, Toxa saw no reason to remove him from the room and nodded, allowing Rodrick to sit himself at a chair a little way across the room. She didn't try to hold a conversation and just kept tuning her guitar. "So, you're not like other girls huh?" Rodrick said with his signature grin, looking directly at Toxa. This got her to look him in the eye, her brow raised and jaw slightly clenched.

"And what's that supposed to mean huh?" She asked, clearly not appreciated the comment.

"Well you know, you play guitar, you have purple hair, and you wear those silly contacts, you do seem to just want to that weird edgy girl." He stated, either he didn't notice the tension in the air, or he just didn't care, either way Toxa would've reacted the same.

"Maybe I just wear it because I like it? I don't need to prove myself to you." She retorted.

"God, you're so touchy over a comment, you need to loosen up a little." Rodrick was dismissive, "I was clearly just trying to make a joke."

"I'm practically dying of laughter." Toxa replied, with not a single sign of joy and or laughter on her face. "Quick, tell another one, it's been the highlight of my life."

"I feel like you don't mean what you say." Rodrick commented, his grin slowly slipping.

"No shit genius." Toxa rolled her eyes before putting the guitar back where she found it, now perfectly tuned. "Enjoy your day, I hope I don't see you for a while." She turned on her heel and left the room rather sharpish.

"I think she likes me." Rodrick grinned to himself once she had left the room.

* * *

**TOXA: **Why are men so gross? They have no tact or subtlety. **(She takes a moment to think) **Although, that would make him a pretty good ally… Very loyal… maybe he actually will be worth the time. Shame he's on the other team, but you never know what this game might do.

* * *

**(Near the back of the school)**

Jaxon had taken himself to the back of the school, he was currently wearing a martial arts uniform, a black belt wrapped around his waist as he began to perform a few sets of forms. Striking using his leg to create powerful and precise shapes. He let out a small shout with each new pose. The noise he was making attracted the attention of Lucille.

"Oh hey Jaxon." She began with a smile, he nodded in acknowledgement but didn't make a move to say anything else in return. "I was just going for a little walk around the grounds when I heard you making all those noises, I thought you were mad at something." She let out a small laugh at the idea, "I see now that you're not."

"No." Jaxon replied shortly, ending his current form and relaxing slightly, seeming to be done for now. "I was just practicing forms, it helps to focus my mind, body and spirit." He took a seat on a nearby brick wall and began to put socks and shoes back on, after having practiced barefoot.

"Oh yes, you do martial arts… Taekwondo?" Lucille asked with a raised brow.

"Correct." Jaxon nodded.

"It's very impressive." Lucille noted with a smile, "I'm sure that it takes a lot of dedication."

"Countless hours in total." He confirmed, "It helps a lot with discipline and controlling your emotions."

"Sounds like you love it a lot." Lucille said with a smile, "Passion is always a good thing to have,"

"Martial Arts did a lot for me growing up, I wouldn't change it for the world." This was probably the most emotion Jaxon had shown thus far, and it wasn't very much, just a small smile at the corner of his lips.

"That's really nice." Lucille smiled again, "And they're going to be very helpful in the game I'm sure. You must be pretty strong."

"Strong enough." Jaxon nodded, "We'll see how the game goes. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to take a shower before the challenge gets announced." He nodded at Lucille before taking off in the direction of the bathroom.

"See ya at the challenge Jaxon!" Lucille called after him, waving goodbye as he walked away.

* * *

**LUCILLE: **Jaxon is sweeter than he lets on, I reckon the girls would be swooning over him if he just showed off some emotion instead of being so stoic. **(She giggles slightly at the thought) **Maybe that'll be my first challenge of the game: to get Jaxon to smile and eventually in a relationship!

**JAXON: **Lucy is okay I guess, she seems rather inoffensive, not my type but I wouldn't mind talking to her more I suppose.

* * *

**(Boys' Dorm)**

James and Therion were sat on their respective bunks, both of them were reading books that they had brought with them. It seems that they were both reading comics of some kind. The only sound in the room was the occasional rustle of a page being turned; the two seemed rather happy to be sitting in their own silence. Until the door burst open, Hyperios walked in, slightly out of breath and with a slight sweat dripping from his brow.

"Hiya guys!" He announced with a big smile. "What are you reading there?"

"The Redeemers. Volume 54 I believe." James said while checking the front of his comic.

"No way!" Therion said with a huge smile. "I'm on volume 59!" He sounded very excited to have someone with the same interests as him.

"Oh that's cool!" James said with a huge grin, he was happy too, "What did you think when Bone-Crusher nearly killed off Rat-Man?"

"That cliff-hanger had me on the edge of my seat for the entire month!" Therion laughed, "And I'm telling you, they just keep getting better."

"Ah, I only have up to this volume and then I've run out. I need to buy more once I win you see." James laughed to himself.

"Well, I've got the next few with me if you want to borrow them?" Therion pulled some out from under the bed.

"I mean, if you're okay with it?" James said, albeit hopefully.

"No problem dude! Just don't rip them." Therion laughed, probably only half joking. Hyperios just looked proud of himself, despite not contributing to this conversation at all.

"I'm so glad that I was able to help you guys find common ground and form deeper bonds." He grinned.

"I don't know how we didn't even notice." James chuckled, "I mean, we're only five feet apart."

"I suppose you were just so engrossed in the throws of a good story that you lost your sense of the world around you." Hyperios said, almost philosophically.

"Yes, I suppose so." Therion mused, "And where have you been? All dripping."

"Oh I just went on a small ten kilometre run. I've got to stay in peak physical condition after all." Hyperios answered, flexing his arms.

"Ah, wouldn't know what that felt like." James laughed to himself, "The only marathon I'm doing is Soul Darks."

"Amen to that!" Therion laughed with him.

"Each to their own I suppose." Hyperios chuckled, "We all have our own strengths."

* * *

**HYPERIOS: **I can't let this game be an excuse to let myself go; training is paramount to my success as a hero. And the grounds are actually very pretty, a little desolate, but it just makes it all feel even more intense!

**THERION: **You guys are getting this on camera, right? You're seeing that I am basically now friends with James Alvera? The dude is now touching my comics, I truly am blessed.

**JAMES:** Therion and I really like a lot of the same stuff huh? It's nice to have someone in the game who shares a lot of your interests, it makes forming alliances much easier, and it never hurts to have a friend **(He chuckles a little and gives a grin to the camera)**

* * *

**(Girls' Dorm)**

By this point, Elora had left the dorm to do whatever it was that she felt like doing; however, Mariana was still in fact sleeping despite the sun now shining high in the sky. Tawnie had just walked in so that she could retrieve the batteries for her camera, which had been charging overnight.

"I'm gonna make the best Day 2 vlog ever!" She exclaimed, either not noticing that Mariana was still asleep, or she just didn't care and was continuing on her day as normal. She found her batteries and began to insert them into the back of her camcorder, so that she could vlog like a professional. She turned the camera on as soon as the batteries were in place and turned it upon herself.

"Good morning Friends!" She started in a voice, much louder than her normal speaking voice, which was quite hard, seen as she already spoke rather loudly. "I'm currently filming from my second day here at the Blackwing Academy competing in Total Drama! Of course, when you see this, I'll probably have already won seen as I can't post any spoilers until the season airs, but do not fear, I'm sure you'll still find this series riveting and a blast to watch!" She continued to talk into the camera, the likelihood being that most of it would be edited out.

"And so that's how I was actually the first person to do a physical challenge on the season without making a fool of myself pretty impr-ugh." Her head was suddenly hit with a flying pillow, which although rather harmless, did manage to mess up her hair and interrupt her flow of speech. She turned around to see Mariana sitting up in bed with a rather displeased face. "Ow." Tawnie told the other girl.

"Maybe you should've thought of that before you started screaming at a camera so early in the day." Mariana snarked, rubbing her eyes.

"It's nearly the middle of the day!" Tawnie exclaimed, "And you could've broken my camera! This wasn't cheap!"

"I really don't care; I'm just trying to sleep." Mariana grumbled, "Not that it matters now seen as I've been rudely awoken."

"Are you always this cranky when you wake up?" Tawnie asked, her age betraying her when a small pout appeared on her lips. She turned off the camera and set it back in her suitcase which had been standing against the wall.

"Yes." Mariana answered simply as she clambered out of bed, she began looking for her uniform to wear for the day.

"You should probably think about not being that, it'll only get you voted out you know." Tawnie informed the sleepy girl who turned around to glare at her.

"I don't need you telling me how to play the game," She retorted with a slight sneer, "I know what I'm doing."

"Right… sure thing." Tawnie shook her head before moving to leave the room, just before leaving she turned back to face Mariana. "You might want to think about eating something… challenge starts in like an hour."

"Yeah sure, I might do." Mariana shrugged dismissively as Tawnie left the room. Mariana quickly got changed and followed suit.

* * *

**TAWNIE: **Although Mariana is clearly rather rude, it doesn't do anyone any favours when you create tension that doesn't need to be there, especially when you have to sleep in the same room, so I'm just trying to minimise arguments, for everyone's sake.

**MARIANA: **Sue me for wanting to sleep, I can't be doing all this early morning wake up crap, it's just not my style. And then you're going to come into the room and start screaming at people who aren't even there? I regret nothing.

* * *

**(The Cafeteria)**

Now that food had actually been served, there were quite a few people sat in the cafeteria. They had all decided to sit around one table and were eating the current breakfast made by Chef Hatchet. Penny and Harmonia sat on one side, whilst Stephanie and Sophie sat on the other.

"You know, this really isn't as bad as I was expecting." Penny noted, eating her current breakfast of pancakes with syrup.

"It's still not good." Sophie muttered, pushing hers around the plate as she worked up the courage to continue eating.

"I wouldn't say that too loud." Stephanie snickered, "Chef Hatchet can get rather upset when you insult his cooking."

"What's he gonna do about it?" Sophie grumbled, "It's not like he's even important anyway, just a glorified babysitter really." Some of the others at the table (Penny and Stephanie, Harmonia didn't seem to care at all) looked nervously to see if Chef had heard the insult thrown his way. When there were no flying kitchen utensils or the angry slam of a door, they assumed they were safe and let out a small sigh of relief.

"The food can't be that bad, but I'm sure that we'd rather not have to hunt for it ourselves, I've seen game shows where that was the case." Harmonia pointed out; she only had an apple for her breakfast.

"You wouldn't know." Sophie moaned, "You're not even eating it."

"I don't like to have a large breakfast; it makes me feel bloated during the day." Harmonia informed her, her face once again betraying no emotions.

"Whatever." Sophie complained,

"I think it's a solid idea." Penny said with a smile, "If the challenge is very physical, having a full stomach could actually hurt your chances. Imagine if it was on a rollercoaster, you'd be throwing up everywhere."

"Have you seen a rollercoaster anywhere near here? Where would Chris find a rollercoaster, in the middle of nowhere?" Sophie responded, her snarky tones dripping in through her voice again.

"You should never underestimate Chris McLean." Stephanie advised, "He's been known to do some wild things that really should not be possible before."

"He has a point." Harmonia echoed his idea.

"Whateverrrr." Sophie grumbled once again before returning to her food. "Didn't even ask for your opinion anyway." She began muttering to herself, everyone else either didn't quite hear her or decided to let it slide as the door to the cafeteria swung open. A rather panicked and panting Callen had appeared in the doorway searching frantically.

"I didn't miss breakfast, did I?" He asked the others, he looked rather worried.

"No, I believe there's still some bits, over there at the little window." Penny informed the boy, pointing to a corner of the room which did indeed have a window where you could talk to Chef.

"Oh thank goodness! I was so worried that I'd spent too long on my hair or something." Callen laughed to himself as he went to go and collect his food.

"He seems nice." Penny noted.

"Yeah he's alright." Stephanie nodded, "Doesn't snore which is always good." Callen had managed to collect his breakfast and sat himself down to the side of Harmonia.

"Sorry for that crazy opening. Did we all sleep okay last night?" He asked the table.

"The beds are serviceable; I've had better but I never expected Chris to spend actual money on our comforts." Harmonia commented with a slight shrug.

"I second that opinion." Penny said with a smile, "It feels weird sleeping in the same room as a bunch of people but I'm sure we'll get used to it as the games roll on."

"I hope so." Stephanie laughed, "It's really just me and my mom at home so to have all of these people is a little weird, but I think it's fun, we're trying loads of new experiences."

"Exactly." Callen smiled, "It'd be pretty rubbish if you came on a gameshow like this and it was just like your normal life."

"I'd be quite worried if your normal life was Total Drama." Sophie mentioned.

"Also very true." Callen laughed, "Either way, I'm having loads of fun."

"It's only the first real day." Penny laughed, "We'll see if we're all so chipper after the eliminations start."

"Yes. I think we will." Harmonia smiled before getting up to leave, taking her apple with her. "I shall see you all at the challenge I'm sure."

"See ya around Harmonia." Stephanie called back with a smile as he continued eating, as did the others around him.

* * *

**SOPHIE: **Everyone here is so lovey dovey **(She gags) **It's quite gross really, I just can't wait until we can start voting people out!

**STEPHANIE: **It's really nice that we're able to talk to everyone outside of our teams, imagine if we'd been put in completely separate camps. At least this way you can both increase the number of friends you have, and also get a feeling for the dynamics on the other team. **(He looks at the camera with a small smile) **Like how Sophie is clearly only looking to start fights and will probably get voted out soon. Oh that sounded really mean… oops.

**PENNY: **I hope that we win the first challenge. I'd hate to have to vote someone out on the first day, that would be so rubbish. **(She sighs) **And they didn't even have a full English breakfast, terrible truly.

* * *

**(A classroom)**

Darnell had sat himself down in a classroom, he was currently writing in some sort of workbook, filled with diagrams and various lines of notes. It all looked rather complex to be honest.

"So if I just carry over a four or something, that would make it equal seventeen here, but then when we substitute in this value it all goes wrong… I must be missing something!" He was muttering to himself slightly, trying to wrack his brain and come up with the answers. He did not notice the door open or the person who entered the room, and to be fair, they didn't notice him either. They both just kind of sat in their own worlds until one noticed the other.

"Oh hello Darnell, I hope that I'm not intruding." The voice belonged to Clara, the resident daydreamer who was known to live in her own world.

"Huh?" Darnell looked up to see Clara, he didn't jump or anything, but he was clearly shocked to see her, having not even heard her enter. "Yeah sure! I didn't even here you enter; I was just doing some studying."

"Ah, and I was just looking for somewhere quiet to drift off with my own thoughts for a while; it appears that we want similar things." Clara smiled slightly, looking out of the window to see the sky.

"Yes, I suppose that we do." Darnell smiled, "But why not relax in the bedroom? It seems much more comfortable."

"I already tried; Sophie was very loudly complaining about how much she hated everyone." Clara giggled, "I don't think that she's having the best time."

"No it would appear not." Darnell smirked, "Well, I won't distract you anymore, and I hope for vice versa." With that he got back to his work while Clara simply sat, staring into the distance as she often did. "So… if you take the constant rate of acceleration and divide that by the number of turtles along the track…"

"Nine." Clara noted absentmindedly.

"What?" Darnell looked at her, "Nine is never going to work, it goes against all the rules." Despite his rejection of the idea, his curiosity got the better of him and he couldn't help plugging nine into whatever he was doing. A surprised gasp left his lips as he got to the answer. "Amazing… How did you know Clara?"

"Sorry what?" Clara jumped and looked at Darnell with wide eyes.

"Nevermind…" Darnell furrowed his brown and continued his work while Clara returned to her normal staring.

* * *

**DARNELL: **That Clara sure is a weird one huh? Never does much else but stare into space and still manages to solve complex problems… unless it was just pure luck… but that seems very improbable.

**CLARA: **I wonder if the only thing stopping fish from taking over the world is their lack of legs…

* * *

**(A common room)**

Gael and Alieli were currently sat in this common room, although at totally different ends of it. Gael seemed engrossed in a book that he had brought with him whilst Alieli was doodling something in a notebook. She continuously peeked glanced at the boy during this time.

"Should I go talk to him?" She asked herself quietly, weighing up the options in her head. "Eh, YOLO." She shrugged before walking up to Gael and sitting down opposite him.

"Hey bud, how're you doing?" She asked with a big smile, Gael looked up from his book with a fairly neutral expression.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking." He said with a nod, "How are you doing?"

"Oh I'm fine." Alieli grinned, "I'm looking forward to the first challenge actually, the anticipation is killing me."

"Yes, me too." Gael nodded again.

"I hope it's not something that I can't do though." Alieli lamented, "Imagine not being good at the first real challenge, I'd hate that for anyone."

"Yeah." Gael nodded again.

"Although, we're on separate teams, so I guess I should say that I don't want you to do well." Alieli laughed to herself, "But even if I did think that, I certainly wouldn't say it to your face, because that'd be so mean."

"Yes, it would be." Gael affirmed, "Can I help you?"

"I just wanted to talk to you." Alieli smiled, "Never hurts to make new friends." Gael seemed to find that response satisfactory and nodded his head again.

"Makes sense, your name is Alieli correct?"

"Yep that's me!" Alieli noticed the book on the table and raised an eyebrow. "Whatcha reading?"

"Um…" Gael turns to the book to see what it actually was, "To Kill a Mockingbird."

"What a classic." Alieli laughed, "A bit long and dark for me, but there must be a reason for the hype."

"Indeed." Gael nodded once more, "It talks about a lot of issues that are rather interesting in society. A thought-provoking read."

"Some of the best kinds of books those." Alieli smiled, "I would think that that was the author's hopes anyway. To engage thought."

"Almost definitely, and she succeeded." Gael agreed, "You like books then?"

"I'm more of a poem kind of gal, they're just nice and short, aren't they? Easy to read and feel."

"Do you write your own?" Gael asked,

"I try to." She smiled, "It's why I came to the game, for the inspiration."

"Ah yes, because life threatening challenges are very conducive to writing poems."

"Siegfried Sassoon wrote based on his experiences in a warzone. I reckon I'm doing something a bit safer than that."

"Fair play, fair play." Gael laughed before a voice came over the loudspeaker in the room.

"Alright students! Please meet in the main hall for your next challenge." Blaineley called to everyone.

"Guess we better get going then." Alieli laughed, "Good luck today."

"You too." Gael replied as the two of them left the common room and headed to the main hall.

* * *

**ALIELI: **Gael is very mysterious, isn't he? Likes to keep to himself… I can respect that! We all have things we don't want to share.

**GAEL: **I'm not kidding, it's a good book. Would recommend if you ever have the time.

* * *

**(The Main Hall)**

Everyone had gathered in front of Chris and Blaineley who were standing with small smiles on their faces, giving absolutely nothing away.

"Hello everyone." Chris started, "I hope you all slept well on your first night, and that Chef didn't poison you with his food." There were various echoes of 'no' and 'yes' throughout the group, although what it was in response to is unknown.

"I'm sure you're all absolutely chomping at the bit to find out what we're going to be doing for today's challenge." Blaineley continued, "And remember, this one will be an elimination challenge, one of you will go home by the end of the day."

"Yeah, we understand what elimination means." Sophie grumbled, "Can you just hurry it up so we can get on with it."

"Alright grumpy." Chris scoffed, "Looks like Snow White misplaced one of her dwarves."

"Moving on." Blaineley shook her head, "If you haven't noticed already, the academy is rather large, and we don't think it's fair to expect you to navigate the whole thing without familiarising yourself with it first. So your challenge is going to be a nice little orienteering exercise." The contestants looked rather nonplussed about this assignment, what could be so hard about using a map and walking around a school?

"Oh but you won't have any kind of directional aid." Chris smiled, "And of course, this school isn't a _normal_ school per se, we've definitely added some fun little surprises for you all."

"Oh brilliant." Stephanie sighed.

"But how would we even win?" Darnell asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Patience my friend." Blaineley rolled her eyes, "Hidden around the school are eight crystal gems, four for each team, in your colours of course. If you've forgotten, Valedictorians you're blue, and Flunkies you're yellow."

"I doubt we would've forgotten our colours less than twenty-four hours after being told." Elora informed, "I know that I haven't."

"Okay. Good for you." Chris responded, clearly not interested. "The first team to bring me and Blaineley all four gems, right here in this hall will win immunity, and the losers, well you'll be voting someone off tonight in detention."

"Well isn't that exciting." Himari smiled, fully meaning it.

"It certainly is!" Blaineley used her words as a springboard and carried on with the speech. "We'll keep going until one team loses, so make sure that we don't have to stay here all night, I'd like to actually go to bed tonight."

"You all ready teams?" Chris asked. He received cheers and words of affirmation in response, "Then let's get the show on the road! 3… 2… 1…. Race!" And the camera cuts to the confessional.

* * *

**RODRICK: **Really guys? Orienteering for the first challenge? You're running out of ideas; how hard can it be? We're gonna trash this!

**HARMONIA: **That was much worse than it looked… I'm never going exploring again in my life.

* * *

**(The Principal's Office)**

Chris and Blaineley were once again sat at their desk, ready to usher the show into the ad break.

"And there we have it viewers! Our contestants are slowly settling themselves into their new housing, and they all seem to be eager to play the game!" Chris began.

"But will the academy prove to be too big a beast for them?" Blaineley asked with a raised brow.

"Will Patrick get to write his novel?"

"Will Rodrick actually trash the challenge?"

"And will Clara ever manage to work out where she is?"

"Find this all out and more next time! On Total Drama!"

"Blackwing Academy!"

* * *

And there we have it! One more chapter down, and many more to go, of that I can assure you! I understand that this chapter might feel slightly slow paced but I am both getting a feel for the story again, as are the characters themselves, we're all in a very new environment!

Either way, if you did enjoy it, please leave a review on the story! Let me know if I wrote your character well (If they're in the story of course!) Or who you think will be the first boot? Maybe even who you think has the potential to win? I love speculation so the more the better in my opinion!

I will see you all when the next chapter comes out! I'm hoping for within the next week, but I am giving out no promises!

Stay safe and have fun!

Peace out!

* * *

_Males -_

James Alvera – (Solaris321)

Darnell Jarner Jr. (PSY-Ikch)

Hyperios Kosta (PurpleShadowManipulator)

Patrick Ryder (xXRocketShark216Xx)

Therion Suárez (Epifanio Therion)

Rodrick Ferguson (Sir Pootis)

Clyde Rinstone (Commander Liv)

Callen Holmes (IndependantDreamer666)

Gael Abel Jackson (Demon420)

Stephanie Frankwood (t20n00)

Jaxon Montgomery (Me)

_Females_

Harmonia Miko – (MorbidGinger)

Himari Suzuki – (Bootsup7)

Lucille 'Lucy' Drayton – (Sanjiandserea)

Alieli Choi – (Candela Monsoon)

Tawnie Yokak – (Lorelee13)

Penny Pirrup –(EeveeSweet777)

Toxa Pexine (Space Zodiac)

Mariana Rosalina Olivia Sofía Espinoza (JackHammerMan)

Sophie Aventino - (Skyn1nja123)

Elora Adina (Apple1230)

Clara Jones (Me)


End file.
